Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(6.20\times 10^{4})\times (8.00\times 10^{-1})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (6.20\times 8.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 49.6 \times 10^{4\,+\,-1}$ $= 49.6 \times 10^{3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $49.6$ is the same as $4.960 \times 10$ $ = {4.960 \times 10} \times 10^{3} $ $= 4.960\times 10^{4}$